


Seemingly Ages Ago

by yinghuochong



Series: Broken Compass [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Violence, Chan is Cursed, Family Loss, Flashbacks, Guns, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Pirates, Polyamory, Sailing, Swords, Vigilantism, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: "I like fun." The child said wistfully."Well, then," he patted the back of the younger’s head to signal that it was time to part. "I wish you lots of fun and sparkly stars. Study hard so you can grow up nice and smart, okay?""Okay, I promise I will." The younger's voice was so soft, he could barely hear it. "Bye bye.""Goodbye, Seungminnie."---------Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Other(s), Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Stray Kids Ensemble, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: Broken Compass [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Seemingly Ages Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another snippet of Chan's memories.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone!
> 
> \--------
> 
> I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong.

_Ready the sails, hoist the anchor_

_Chart our course, face the horizon and_

_Take me to the edge of the world_

\---------

Minho could tell some time had passed but Chan had lost count of the days. It was difficult to tell how long he had been stuck in that grimy cell. His only hope came and went as Seungmin did. He wasn't sure why a child would want to spend his spare time in such a dark and dank place, but he was grateful for the company -- and the food.

Seungmin was trying to recite a Latin poem from memory, frowning when he couldn't remember the following part. Chan did his best to pronounce the next word, squinting at the parchment as if it would help him sound it out. The younger perked up as it came back to him and he rescued Chan from having to read anymore out loud. He quietly munched on the slightly charred loaf of bread Seungmin had brought him while nodding in encouragement whenever the other paused.

Chan had never had the time to wonder what it would be like to be properly educated. He could read and write just fine. He knew how to navigate using the stars and, even without his invincibility, he was well versed in sword fighting. Based on the work Seungmin would show him, he wasn't sure when in life a person would need some of those lessons. The younger didn't seem to question it, though they both knew Seungmin would rather be reading a book on the heavens instead.

The other clapped happily once he finally managed to say the entire passage perfectly from start to finish without any cues from Chan. Seungmin made imprisonment bearable, but he didn't know how much longer he had until the Admiral returned to probably try and have him killed. Once they realized he wasn't normal, though, would they torture him? Cut him into pieces? He wasn't entirely sure what his body could endure…would the blade simply not cut? Clearly, weapons still went through his flesh but maybe they wouldn't do anything to his bones.

What about his intestines? Were they "blessed" to stay inside him even if he was cut open? Would he grow back like a starfish? He didn't want to find out. He hoped he wouldn't.

Seungmin, the youthful intellect who was so kind and innocent, disrupted his thoughts by reaching between the bars of his cell. Settled between the boy's chubby fingers was a thick slab of meat. It was almost an adult's serving of roast and it made his mouth water instantly. It had been several days since Seungmin was able to bring him protein. Not that he wasn't grateful for the bread and fruits, but he found his body digested them too quickly and he sometimes felt even more famished afterwards.

Seungmin sat on his heels, watching him as he barely managed to remember how to chew. The younger looked at him with fascination, like always, as if he was an entirely different species. In a way, he kind of was. He wasn't taught etiquette and he definitely wasn't prestigious. The fact that he was practically inhaling his food was also a distinguishable difference between their lifestyles. Regardless, Chan never felt scrutinized because he knew it simply stemmed from childhood curiosity not judgment.

Seungmin didn't seem scared or disgusted by the fact that he was a pirate. If anything, he seemed interested. There were some nights where Seungmin was preparing for his lessons and others where Chan would answer whatever questions he could about pirates and the sea. Chan was sure that just by discussing the act of piracy with the Admiral's son was enough to probably sentence him to death. It was clear Seungmin lived a very sheltered life in a heavily controlled environment which constantly attempted to suppress his never-ending search for knowledge.

Seungmin was right against the bars, scooping up fresh water and passing the dipper to Chan when the wall behind him erupted. The sudden force seemed to cause the whole memory to become fuzzy or, perhaps Chan was just that disoriented at the time. It all happened so fast. One moment, he was raising the ladle to his lips and the next he was buried in rubble. Instinctually, he began clawing his way to the surface. He may have been immortal but getting hit with projectile stone still hurt like a bitch.

When the dust cleared and the static in his head was gone, he faced a gaping hole in the side of his prison with fresh air flowing in. He had really missed the smell of the sea. It would be tricky getting down the cliff below him. If he was careful enough, though, he could do it before the sun set. His muscles ached to just _go_ , but he knew he couldn’t.

He was calling for Seungmin, searching for any sign of the boy. A tiny whimper was the only indication of the other's general location. The poor child had ended up across the cellar beneath layers of rock. With infinite adrenaline coursing through his veins, Chan was able to uncover the small, broken form. Minho's heart ached at the sight. Seungmin looked so frail with tears streaking through the dirt on his cheeks.

_It hurts._ The child sobbed.

_Wh-where does it hurt?_ _Can you move?_ Minho could feel the pin pricks in Chan's eyes. _Seungminnie, you have to keep talking to me._

_Ev-verywhere._ The younger one finally croaked.

There was a nasty gash on the boy's temple and his arm was limp beside him. Only his legs seemed to move but they both knew he wouldn't have the strength to use them.

_It's going to be alright._ Chan promised. _I'm going to bring you to a doctor, and they'll fix you all up, okay? You just have to keep your eyes open._

Seungmin raised his good arm slightly, fixated on staring at the blood seeping from the scrape there.

_Don't look at it,_ Chan tried to cover Seungmin's eyes. _It's not that bad._

It was true, it was the least severe injury the boy had sustained.

_Can you kiss it to make it better?_ Seungmin's voice was shaky and growing softer. _My mommy used to do it when I was a baby. Now, only the nursemaid is there to do it._

Chan, of course, complied. He couldn't help but feel like it was once again his fault that someone innocent had been injured just by association. He knew he hadn't caused the hole, but it still weighed on him. He held the boy's hand and gave a light kiss on a small patch of skin that was free of red.

How was it possible for him to feel so much affection for a child he barely knew? Perhaps it was the simple fact that Seungmin had such a pure heart and always kind intentions. He wished it was him instead. This was just another reason why he felt as if he was burdened with a curse. 

_Did that help?_

_Yes,_ Seungmin giggled weakly, _it feels all better._

Chan blinked rapidly, unable to keep looking at the child's plethora of wounds. The guilt was too much. He was afraid of hurting the other even more by trying to lift him, but there was no way he was leaving him either. His mind was racing with different ways to transport the boy safely and quickly.

Seungmin gasped and Chan snapped back to attention, eyes widening at the sight of wounds closing. It was like when his own ones repaired themselves but slower. Seungmin ran his fingers over the freshly healed skin, eyes wide with amazement. The realization seemed to hit them at the same time.

_Your ar--_

_I can move my arm!_ Seungmin flapped it excitedly.

He couldn't help but laugh, tears of relief spilling over. _Careful,_ his voice cracked. _It might not be done healing yet._

Seungmin nodded, obediently placing his hand in his lap. _Are you magical?_

Chan didn't know why but he felt a little flustered. He wasn't _magical_ …he was just a pirate. Well, at least he used to be.

_I wouldn't say "magical," but, rather, just different._ He reasoned. _My body heals quickly._

_Do all pirates heal fast?_

_No, I don't think so. That's what makes me different._

_You must have shared it with me!_ Seungmin was beaming up at him despite still being surrounded by ruins. _It makes you special._

_Yeah,_ his chest felt warm. He had never really thought of it like that. Ever since he'd been back, he had resented himself a little. Why did he deserve a second chance when others never got it? But what if he was meant for more than just obliterating the Navy… What if he could help people too? Like the way he had Jisung and Changbin. He hadn't been looking to help anyone, but he had been willing to risk his life even when it was finite. _I guess it does._

The younger clutched the book to his chest with a squishy arm and held one of Chan’s hands with his other one as they walked. While Seungmin was fully healed, he was still just a child who was exhausted, and Chan didn’t want him to fall behind or get separated. He had thankfully recovered his sword from the level above the dungeons. He moved forward with it drawn. He was on high alert for whomever had fired at the port. He needed to take Seungmin back to his family before he departed.

They made their way up towards the manor, ducking into the shadows whenever Chan felt that someone was approaching.

_Stay behind me._ He instructed.

Seungmin verbally directed him down the correct corridors until they entered a grand room. They stood before a large portrait of three people. The artist must have had difficulties getting the child to sit still for so long. It was evident in the way that Seungmin's facial features did not completely match the ones in real life. While it generally looked like him, there wasn't as much light in his eyes and the expression was just so stoic. The poor boy probably wasn't allowed to smile.

Seungmin's mother sat behind him. She was pretty in a bland sort of way. There was nothing particularly stunning about her, but she looked quite nice and pleasant. The most extravagant thing about her were her eyes. Deep, warm irises that seemed endlessly wise but still playful somehow. How incredibly talented did one have to be in order to capture something so small yet significant. It was at that moment, Minho decided that the artist must have been ordered to make Seungmin look serious in the painting because it was clear there was an expert behind the paint brush.

When Chan's eyes landed on Seungmin's father, immediately he stepped back. His spine felt rigid and he began to feel suffocated. With a hand resting on Seungmin's shoulder and piercing brown eyes boring into him, the image of the Admiral seemed familiar to Minho. A gruff voice echoed in his head.

_Send him and this tainted vessel to the bottom of the ocean._

Then it clicked. There were ghost chains weighing him down and rough splinters piercing the raw skin of his back. His lungs ached with the memory of being filled to the brink. The Admiral had been there the day he drowned...had _ordered_ his death.

_A-are you okay?_ Seungmin was looking at him with concern, head tilted curiously.

He took a deep breath reminding himself that he could breathe perfectly fine. _Yes._

Seungmin didn't look convinced but he was far too kind to press. _The tunnel is behind that painting._

There was no time to ignite a lamp, not with an unknown number of enemies scouring the mansion. Some were looking for loot and others were out for pirate blood. Chan didn't want to get caught by either side. Seungmin was walking directly in front of him, using the faint glow from the book to see where he was going. He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

Their circumstances were so similar to his and BamBam's but he refused to have the same outcome. He would do anything to keep Seungmin safe. There was a dim light up ahead. He moved himself in front of the child and proceeded around the bend. The tunnel widened into a chamber; a small platoon of armed guards posted around a door. Immediately, there were guns trained on him. His instinct was to charge but he knew he couldn't. The tiny fist gripping onto his tattered shirt was the perfect reminder of what was at stake.

_Not another step,_ pirate _or we kill you where you stand._

_I wouldn't do that if I were you_. He warned. _I'm not the enemy._

None of them believed him. Surprise, surprise. He tried to make himself bigger, wider, _anything_ to shield Seungmin from the bullets that would surely hail them soon.

_No,_ Seungmin squeaked. _Don't shoot us!_

He poked his head out from behind Chan, body trembling with fear. The sudden panic from the guards indicated that they had instantly recognized the boy.

_Release him and we will make your death painless._ One of them offered. Wow, what a bargain.

_He's not my captive._ Chan argued, _I'm trying to get him back to his family_.

_Seungmin,_ a guard attempted to come closer, but Chan took a step back, eyeing him dangerously. The other was wise and ceased his movements. _Your mother is inside. She is worried about you._

He could feel the boy perk up behind him. _She is home?_

_Yes, and she wants to see you_.

Chan didn't trust the man's words but Seungmin seemed already enticed. When the child began to move, he placed a hand on the younger's wrist. Seungmin stilled, looking up at him with curiosity swirling in his irises.

_How do we know you’re telling the truth?_ Chan challenged. _Prove it._

Seungmin’s fingers tightened with an epiphany. _Bring me her necklace._ The boy added.

The guards looked at him incredulously, as if they had never been questioned by a child before. Seungmin wasn't budging and Chan had no plans of backing down either. One of the men slipped through the doors, leaving behind a tension filled silence that lingered in the air. When he finally reappeared, he held one end of a chain and at the other hung a crystal. Seungmin made a small grabby hand towards it. The guard looped it on the tip of Chan's sword. In less than a minute, it was in Seungmin's palm.

_Is that it?_ Chan asked, glare not leaving the wall of men.

_Yes. This is really hers. It's the missing piece._ Before Seungmin could figure out which point fit perfectly into the leather, the whole corridor shook violently.

_Seungmin, you must go inside where it is safe._ A frantic voice insisted. The men were getting restless at the fact that the Admiral’s son wasn’t inside the shelter and exposed to collapsing rock. _The metal walls will protect you._

Chan got down on one knee to be at eye level with the child, pressing his back against a wall so he could still see the others. _You should listen to them. I don’t want you getting hurt again._

The child frowned but nodded, nonetheless. _You aren't coming with, are you?_

He shook his head. _No, I don't think that's a good idea._

_I understand._ The younger sighed. _Thank you for healing me. Oh! And practicing my lessons too._

_I should be the one thanking you._ Chan couldn’t help but smile at how sweet the child was.

_F-for what?_ The boy had a tiny, bashful grin. 

Chan dropped his voice to a low whisper. He didn't want Seungmin getting in trouble.

_For bringing me food, silly._ He booped the other on the nose, his heart warming at the giggle he got in return. _For keeping me company and helping me with my book. Thank you for everything, Seungmin._

The younger’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout before he lurched forward to give Chan a big hug with pudgy arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

_I'm going to miss you, Chan._ The child sniffled. _I'll never forget you though._ _Maybe one day, when I'm all grown up, you can teach me how to sail._

He laughed fondly at the suggestion. _I don't think your father would like that._

_I don't care._ Seungmin squeezed him even tighter. _I think it would be fun._

_Oh, it would._ He played along, reciprocating the gesture of affection. _It would be tons of fun._

_I like fun._ The child said wistfully.

_Well, then,_ he patted the back of the younger’s head to signal that it was time to part. _I wish you lots of fun and sparkly stars. Study hard so you can grow up nice and smart, okay?_

_Okay, I promise I will._ The younger's voice was so soft, he could barely hear it. _Bye bye._

_Goodbye, Seungminnie._

Chan was hesitant to allow Seungmin out of his sight, but the child didn't exhibit any worry. He had given Chan the book, the necklace, and a quick wave before passing between the guards.

_Please don't hurt him._ Seungmin pleaded before going inside.

He half expected them to open fire as soon as the door was latched but one of them gave him a dismissive nod instead. He wasn't going to push his luck. He backed down the way they had come, praying he could find his way out. How awful would it have been to be trapped in the Admiral's catacombs for the rest of time? He emerged in the grand room to find it in total disarray. It had clearly been rifled through since they had been there. Each table overturned, chairs slashed open, and every chest poured out.

He didn't hear any indications that whoever had done it was still there. Regardless, he wasn't interested in finding out. He smashed the remaining glass in an already shattered window and climbed out. Scaling down the side of a cliff still wasn't ideal even with immortality. It was the most direct way to the sea and to the patch of land that he and BamBam had left their little dingy on seemingly ages ago. He hoped it was still in decent condition, though he wasn't sure how long it had actually been sitting beneath a pile of palm fronds.

The good news was that the boat was still tethered to the trunk of a wonky tree, beneath a layer of slimy vegetation. Yum. The not so good news was that the tide was so far out, it was sitting on the rocks he hadn't known were beneath the water. Good thing he hadn't fallen. He would have to wait for the tide to come back in or risk scraping holes into the bottom of the hull. He was frustrated but he also knew that his circumstances weren't as bad as they could have been.

He sat against one of the thicker trees examining the crystal necklace. It seemed to absorb what little moonlight came through the blanket of dull clouds. It was pretty up close, feeling like ice despite the amount of time he had been carrying it. The pieces weren't identical in shape, only relatively similar in size. There were so many possibilities of which point would fit perfectly. He wasn’t even sure how he was going to manage to make it stay once he figured it out.

He inhaled deeply after his nth attempt. Getting frustrated wouldn’t help. He just needed to remain patient. It wasn’t as if he had anywhere or anyway to go at the moment. So, he breathed out slowly and tried one more time. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen once it was locked in place, but it certainly wasn’t for the pages to begin leaking a mist. He immediately dropped the book, scrambling to his feet and backing away as the glittering fog began to thicken. It curled towards him before retracting into itself, moving into a formation and solidifying--

“Ahem _._ ”

Chan pulled away abruptly, leaving Minho’s lips feeling cold and lonely. He blinked away the watery spots in his eyes until he could see clearly. Changbin was standing in the cabin with a stoic expression, hands clasped respectfully behind his back. Minho couldn’t help but notice just how _big_ the quartermaster’s arm muscles were. His top was tight against his chest, sleeveless with an earthy tone. It suited him. He was both intimidating and eye-catching. He was nothing like the frail, trembling boy Chan had split a potato with. The man before him was handsome and strong. Minho almost couldn’t believe they were the same person.

“Pardon me, Captain.” Changbin gave a brief, apologetic bow. “First mate Hojin sent me to tell you that we’ve reached land. We’re dropping anchor now.”

“Thank you, Changbin.” Chan wiped the saliva from around his mouth with the back of a veiny hand before standing up and pulling a leather pouch out of a compartment in the headboard. A stack of gold coins was handed to the quartermaster. “Take the boys ashore. Let them drink and eat meat. This should be enough for them to get hot baths as well. We’ll restock in the morning.”

“Yes, Captain.” The other said obediently, pausing for a moment. "What about you?"

"Hojin and I will stay with the ship."

Changbin seemed hesitant, a look of concern causing his brow to crease. "You'll signal if you need us, right?"

The formalities fell away. "Of course, Bin." Chan smiled fondly.

"I just...get nervous whenever we're not all together."

"I know," Chan beckoned for the other to come closer. Changbin's eyes were soft -- vulnerable -- as they looked to the captain for reassurance. "It's okay. I don't like being apart from any of you."

"Then we should all stay and go ashore in the morning."

"It will be alright," Chan brushed his fingers over one of Changbin's cheeks, sliding them down until they gently massaged the side of his neck. "The boys need to have a little fun and relax. We'll have a flare cannon ready, okay? Go. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay." Changbin's voice was quiet, anxiety still written on his face. He reached up to cover Chan's hand with his own, shutting his eyes. He took in a single, long breath. When Changbin looked forward upon exhaling, he was back to normal. "We'll see you in the morning."

Chan gave him one last squeeze before leaning back on his hands, a proud half grin on his face. "Show Minho what it's like to have a good night with the crew of the Strayward Soul."

Changbin did a small bow in response. "Come on, Minho. Hope you still have your land legs."

Chan patted Minho’s head, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear before signaling for him to follow Changbin. "We'll finish this another time, yeah?" 

He nodded compliantly, knowing there wasn't room to argue, before getting up to go with the quartermaster.

"Send Hojin in before you go." Chan added.

"Yes, Captain." Changbin held the door and gestured for Minho to go through.

He took one last look at the pirate captain lounging on his own bed. The ridges of his pearly chest were emphasized beneath the final rays of light streaming through the window. His blonde hair on fire with the glow of the sunset. Minho let his heart flutter once before he turned to leave. Hojin's jaw was set as he pushed past them to answer the captain’s summons. Minho fought his instinctual feeling to cower. He wasn’t enslaved anymore. These people cared about him. He repeated the words over and over in his head.

“Everything alright?” Changbin inquired.

“Hojin hates me, doesn’t he?” Minho lamented.

“Why would he hate you?” The other looked genuinely confused, as if he hadn’t just walked in on Minho and Chan kissing.

He blinked at the shorter incredulously, dropping his voice to just barely a whisper. “Because he saw...Chan and I, you know, earlier…”

“Eh, he’s used to it.” Changbin commented offhandedly.

Before he could ask for clarification, Changbin was shouting orders towards the main deck. Jeongin and Jisung were to ready three flare cannons. Hyunjin needed to find Seungmin and Felix was to prepare a boat to go ashore. Changbin pocketed the coins and went to check the sails, leaving Minho to wonder what the steady thumping behind the door was. They left once Changbin had inspected the emergency signals and approved their work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for votes on whether people would rather see a Minho/Changbin one shot (unrelated to this series) or a Minho/Felix one first.
> 
> If you'd like to participate, please shoot me a DM or an @ on Twitter with your vote.
> 
> @Ying_Huo_Chong_
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
